Meet Hogwarts
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: A young muggleborn girl from America is forced to leave her home and to live with her kind. Not wanting to live there, she is forced to have bitterness to each and every wizard she encounters. Summary is not as good as story, R&R!
1. ProLoGue

PROLOGUE

_A/n: I just decided to write because I was bored in my computer class, GOODNESS? What was I thinking? It might be a little dramatic in the beginning, but trust me; this isn't how it's all going to be. ENJOY! R/R PLS!_

This is before the Sixth BOOK… I wrote this before it came out…

"Mr! Please…" Tears streamed down her face. The young man smiled. She looked towards her right, to her dad. "Daddy, please… Don't let him send me away… Daddy…"

Sarah's dad bit his lip. He wanted to help, but there was nothing _he_ could do. But what he did do was sigh; he walked towards Sarah, and kissed her forehead. He looked in her eyes. Her dad couldn't say anything, but his expression surely did, it _said_ "_I'm sorry…"_

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Angel…" He turned around, facing the door.

"_I'm sorry Angel'_? That's all you have to say? Nothing else? Just _sorry_?" She replied, the hurt and anger in her tone. "You have to understand, it's for your own good."

"My own good… I can pick what's good for me and not!"

"You don't understand! There are people over there that are just like YOU!"

She was startled; she has never seen her father this mad.

"I don't want to send—your mom and I don't want to send you away, but you'll be happier over there! It hurts us just as much as it hurts you!"

She wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming.

He turned around and glanced at her. He just gave her a disappointing look which tore her apart.

He resumed walking towards the door. He opened the door, he paused as he heard his daughter, and "So, that's it? You're just going to walk out of my life? Huh? That's the end isn't it? Just because you and Mom got divorced means you both have to send me away!"

"The reason why we are sending you over there has nothing to do with your mom and me! I don't have time, your plane is going to leave soon, and I am leaving…"

"Just a couple steps and I'm no longer your problem any more, huh?"

He walked out, and he paused again.

"Alright then… LEAVE! I don't need you in my life! I could live better without you IN my life! Just a couple more steps and you'd have no responsibility at all…It'd make both of our lives easier! Huh? Wouldn't that be great? Huh?" He stood their silent, holding the door. The tears made it blurry for her to see her father's actions, she wiped them.

He pushed the door open as the backside hit the wall.

The tears finally stopped, leaving her rosy cheeks and eyes dry.

He walked out.

"Good LUCK! Hopefully you don't get some woman pregnant, marry her and leave your kid when they're a teenager again! Hopefully you don't break another person's heart other than mine DAD!" She yelled… Her voice echoed in the hallway.

The door slammed shut. It was over.

"Come on Sarah. Let's go… err… We don't want to miss our flight do we?"

The man said, trying to pretend that little conversation her dad and her never happened.

Sarah tried not to think of what had happened, but what was yet to come. She noticed a British accent from the man.

"Follow me…"

Sarah followed him into a separate room which had a door that led outside.

They crossed the outdoor lobby… She saw several chairs around a table, and a couple picnic tables. She saw several kids playing catch, and families eating lunch together.

They walked off the lawn and on the side walks.

"Okay, your cab should be here any minute-" He was interrupted by a high pitched beeping sound. "Hold on one minute… Hello mate! Yea… I'm here in the USA… Really mate… I'm serious… Yea, but it's strictly business this time, because I need the money to start the small business I told you about mate… No, it's business… I know, last time I did say business and I did party and have a couple drinks…it was only a couple mate… no, ten _is_ a couple!"

The young man had short red hair and freckles, around the age of 17 or 18. He was quite tall with an odd wardrobe; it seems as if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Sarah thought, 'when will this cab ever get here?'

The man nudged her shoulder, "Isn't ten a couple… or three considered a couple? Tens right isn't it?"

"Uh, yea… sure… why not…"

"See! I told you mate, I even asked a girl here who I'm supposed to be escorting—BLOODY HELL! I've got to go mate! I'm going to be late for our flight… Where else, to bloody London! Aright mate, see you at Hogwarts!"

He hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The rattling startled Sarah as they flew over the Pacific Ocean.

"So, where you from?" asked the young man.

"California." she paused. "Pittsburg, California." She answered, starring out her window.

"Oh… My name is Fred Weasley. I'm from London!" He held out his hand in front of her.

She nodded and grabbed his hand and sighed. She immediately let go of his hand and resumed gazing out the window.

Fred, put down by her less enthusiasm gave up in having a conversation. It is really hard to have a conversation with someone who basically wants nothing to do with you.

He sighed.

A flight attendant in a nice blouse with a name tag that read "Grace" rolled down the aisle, "Would you like any refreshments?" she asked, moving her hand as she revealed a cart full of items. A strand of her hair fell from her bun.

"Oh, I'm fine." answered Fred.

"I'm okay, thanks so much Grace." Sarah smiled at the lady.

"Anytime." The lady smiled in return.

Fred turned around to look at Sarah, surprised to hear those kind words coming from her. The Flight attendant continued walking down the aisle asking people if they wanted any refreshments.

"What?" Sarah asked, irritated of Fred starring at her in amazement.

She had a smugged face, "nothing." Fred replied, as he turned back around to take a nap.

Laughter and chatter echoed in the Great Hall, as friendships reunited and relationships were established.

Sarah stood in awe of the beauty of the Great Hall. It was so beautiful, she saw four long tables with many students. She saw goblets and several golden pates set upon the tables.

There were candles in mid air, glittering. Sarah was enchanted by the beautiful sky, she didn't understand. "I guess this is what they call magic..." she muttered.

She saw many students who wore odd wardrobes. Each of the tables had different colors and logo's on their robes. Sarah felt a bit out of place due to her height and taste in style. She wore a Baby Phat jacket and matching Baby Phat jeans.

Ahead was another long table that faced the pupils tables. That table had a short man who sat upon cushions, Professore Flitwick.

Beside him was another teacher named Professore Sprout. Many other teachers followed, a man in the middle with a silvery beard stood up.

His beard shinned along with his dark blue robe which had stars, planets, and many constellations.

Sarah dug into her pocket in search of her cell phone. She took out her nokia phone and realized that the darn thing wouldn't even turn on. "Ugh! Good thing i brought my charger."

She had hopes of contacting her best friend Erica and tell her of her journey here and all of the things she saw.

"Stupid phone..."

Hecleared his throat as the lights dimmed. Soon, the laughter and chit chatter were no longer heard.

"For those who do not know whoI am,I am Head Master Dumbledore. For the previous..."

A couple minutes later Sarah found herself starring at the stars again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professore Dumbledore in conclusion to his speech.

Many applauded and Sarah joined.

"Yes! Finally he's done. Blimey, i was going to fall asleep." Said a boy with freckles and orange hair.

"Oh Ron, it was only a couple minutes." Said hermione, a girl with thick bushy brown hair. She held a book, History of Hogsmeade.

Ron's stomache grumbled, as Professore Mcgonagall, brought out the Sorting Hat.

"Now they start the Sorting? I'm hungry! Why don't they do that while we have food. It'll be like a show, _Who will go Where_, Ahh! The suspences is unbearable! Who will beplaced where?"

A boy with black hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead laughed with Hermione. "Harry! Shut up! you know you're hungry too! See, it's not a stupid idea, we'll be entertained while we eat."

Harry quietly nibbled on a chocolate frog from which he bought on the Hogwarts express trollie as Hermione intently watched the first years.

"Hey, Ron, you see that kid with the glasses. The black long hair, i bet he's gonna be on Ravenclaw! 5 Galleons!"

Harry wiped his mouth, "Hey, Harry" said Hermione, trying to get Harry's attention.

He turned around, "Look at the first years. Some of them look terrefied, and some of them don't even have a clue on what Professore Mcgonagall is even doing!"

Harry glanced at the first years, Hermione was right. You could see all of their anxious and nervous little faces. He remembered when he was a first year, he wished he would be in Gryffindor with his new friends.


End file.
